Our Beloved Queen
by fanda
Summary: Summary: Haruno, Sakura an 11 years old witch prodigy that is currently being hailed as the "Queen" of the great nation of the Japan, was being pressured by the nation's elder to find herself 10 kings to help her govern the nation. She finds a solution in the form of a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haruno, Sakura an 11 years old witch prodigy that is currently being hailed as the "Queen" of the great nation of the Japan, was being pressured by the nation's elder to find herself 10 kings to help her govern the nation. She finds a solution in the form of a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore

Haruno, Sakura of the Haruno clan had started governing the great nation of Japan when she was only 3years old as her mother had died in an epidemic when Sakura was only a month old and her father dying by sacrificing his own life to end the 1st Great Wizard and Witches war had forced Sakura to grow faster than other children her age to be able to lead the survivors of the war.

Of course the nation's elders were scandalized by this arrangement as they can't trust a 3years old child, (a girl, no less!), to return the nation's former glory so the elder's being led by Danzo had appealed to the 10 clan leaders to try to overthrow the current heir to the throne as she is still a child thus being incapable of leading. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan, clans that had pledge their loyalty to the Haruno clan had informed Sakura of the plot the elders had planned.

Now, Haruno Sakura may be only 3 years old but Sakura is no ordinary child as she is the direct descendant of the Great Senjuu Tsunade who was known for her great magical poweress and vast knowledge and Sakura, for some unknown reason was able to inherit both.

Sakura not wanting to have another civil war to occur had brainstormed with her trusted advisors and was able to conclude one solution to solve this problem. That is to held a competition among the heirs of the clan and the winner shall be crowned as the King or Queen of the nation.

"Domina, is this truly the only way?" Genma, one of Sakura's trusted advisor worriedly asked a child with a pastel cherry colored hair who looked no more than 3 years old but with emerald colored eyes that shone intelligence that is far greater than that of her own years.

"Of course there are other ways, but you should know that this is the best solution" the child patiently answered the man before looking down at window to see the crowd gathering to watch the competition among the clan heirs to win the throne.

"But domina, you might get hurt or worse killed in this competition!"

"Do not worry yourself Genma as unlike the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan's heirs were all inexperienced in the field of dueling"

"But-!"

"Genma." Sakura interrupted, growing impatient with her advisors whining. "I know you only worry for me because you care for me but you must understand that I must do this to prove assure the people that I am capable of bringing back the glory of our Kingdom and if by risking my life be the only way to assure them then so be it." The child said passionately, her eyes lighting with the fire determination.

_Just like her father _"-sigh-I understand domina".the child only beamed at him.

-Fanda-

Fast forward Semi-Finals of the competition

Just like what Sakura had predicted only the Hyuuga and the Uchiha heirs stood a chance in the competition with Sakura battling with the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi and with the Hyuuga heir, Hyuuga Hinata being the opponent of the winner between Sakura Vs Itachi in the finals.

Sakura Haruno Vs Itachi Uchiha

Itachi made the first move. Sending a wave of varied spells on her way. Sakura flicked her wrist, producing a shield around her that easily absorbed the curses. Itachi continued to fire at her relentlessly, his spells hitting and merging into the shield, forcing Sakura to concentrate harder to maintain the sheild's strength. Pushing the magic back towards Itachi, she forced the shield away from herself. A wave of powerful magic now rushing towards Itachi. The latter only avoiding the onslaught with a well-timed shield that deflected the curses. Without missing a beat, Sakura gave a sharp jab of her wand, sending a stinging spell at her opponent's wrist. The spell was accurate, Itachi flinching away but still maintaining a good grip on his wand. Another quick jab of her wrist and she send a jinx at his legs, binding them together with rope and tripping him up. Itachi tried disarming her, the curse easily deflected. Just as she was about to end the duel, she hesitated. Her brief hesitation resulted in being hit hard by a curse and momentarily blinds her. The spell lifting her up in the air, before landing on the ground hard. The wind now taken out of her and her wand lying somewhere beside her, Sakura tried to ignore the loud gasps that echoed around the room as she groped blindly for her wand. She could hear Itachi get out of his body bind and summoned her wand. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she waved her wand in the direction where the big blur of a body stood. A shot of red light erupted from her wand, almost blinding her. Itachi produced another shield, but this time the spell was too powerful. The surge of red light smashing through the barrier and hitting him square on the chest, knocking him backward. Waving her wand lazily again, she disarmed him.

The duel only lasted 30 seconds.

A loud booming clap was heard in the crowd as the referee announced Sakura as the winner.

"It was a pleasure to have a match with you Sakura-sama".Itachi said with his deep throaty voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Itachi-san"Sakura said smiling to the 17years old male.

-Fanda-

After the duel Sakura had went to her room to rest for an hour or two as the final match will be held in the evening after the banquet.

Somewhere inside the palace a frail looking old man was walking with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. This frail looking old man is called Danzo, one of the nation's elders.

"_That damn pink haired brat!Always ruining my plans..grrr.."_Danzo muttered to himself and in his anger he hit the armor that was in the corner and successfully made a loud noise in the silent corridor that had startled a young woman who has dark blue hair and fair skin and has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in them.

"Whos there?!Show Yourself!" Danzo Yelled in the corridor after hearing the surprised gasp.

"Danzo-sama, It is I Hyuuga Hinata"Hinata identify herself.

"Forgive me Danzo-sama, I didn't mean to alarm you".

_This Bitch-wait_

"You said your name is Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama". Hinata head bowed confirmed

_She could be useful_

"If you'll excuse me Danzo-sama, I would now be going to banquet hall"

As Hinata turned her back to Danzo,with a flick of his wrist, danzo took his wand and cast a curse toward Hinata

"Imeprio!"

-Fanda-

Banquet Hall

"Genma? Have you seen Hinata-onee-sama?"Sakura Hinata has been like a surrogate mother to Sakura as Hinata had been appointed as Sakura's that is close to Sakura knows how affectionate she is to Hinata to the point where Sakura would willingly give the throne to her if Hinata were to ask but Hinata was to soft hearted to survive the cold world of politics.

"Forgive me domina, but I hadn't seen Hinata-sama"Genma apologetically answered.

"That's alright Genma, Im sure shes safe somewhere" _I hope_

_-Fanda-_

_Finals_

Hinata was looking at Sakura with a dazed look.

"Hinata-onee-sama?"Sakura asked Hinata after noticing the dazed look on her eyes.

With a quick flick of her hand, Hinata throw curse after curse toward Sakura without any hesitation. Sakura with her quick reflex was able to avoid some of the curses thrown at her and sometime muttering a defensive spell.

"_something is not right" _Sakura muttered to herself noticing that the usual gentle and graceful way of dueling of her one-sama is missing and is being replaced by hurried and reckless dueling style.

"Onee-sama! This is not like you what happened? Onee-sama!"Sakura shouted at Hinata but it seemed that nothing in her posture give away that she had heard Sakura's silent plea.

-Fanda-

_Flashback_

_A little girl with a pastel pink hair can be found sitting in the middle of the library reading that looked like it's heavier than she is. Though the girl looked like she was only a year old, you can feel a sort of aura around her that demands you to respect her, the aura of a Queen._

"_Hello" the little girl said, feeling instead of seeing the intruder behind her back._

"_uhh.." the intruder, being caught off guard stammered. The little girl, after putting the book she's reading down looked at the intruder. The intruder, it seemed was not a master of hiding her emotion as astonishment is clearly written in them upon seeing the child's intelligent eyes but upon recovering she beam at the little girl and said._

"_Hi, I am Hyuuga, Hinata. From today onward, I shall be your new Lady-in-waiting"_

_-Fanda- _

"Stupefy!" Sakura with a swish of her wand cast an Ennervate.

_-Fanda-_

_It was the start of spring that day but despite the lovely weather, no one could be seen enjoying it as the people are too afraid to go out of their home because of the war raging on._

_Just like the other people of their nation, the princess was cooped up in the castle and it is making her cranky._

"_Why cant we go out Onee-sama?" Sakura whined. _

"_It is because the outside world is a cruel world Saku and we are afraid that you might get hurt". It had already been 2 months since Hinata became Sakura's Lady in waiting. Though Sakura hated being called by anyone by any kind of pet names, Sakura had let Hinata and Hinata only to call her any kind of names as she is her beloved Onee-sama._

"_Why is it a cruel world outside? Isn't it the same world as the one inside the castle?" Sakura asked completely confused._

"_No it is not Sakubi, as outside the safety walls of the castle lurks evil" Hinata said with a far-away look._

" _Eh? But there is also evil inside the castle. See, Sensie said that if there is light there is also darkness. And the castle is of no exception. And since there is good within the castle, there should also be evil in it right"_

_And with that Hinata softly smiled at Sakura and let sakura sit on her lap, cuddling her a little bit. Looking at Sakura's intelligent yet innocent eyes, Hinata said. _

"_I guess you are right Sakubi, but you see within the castle there are people to protect you." Seeing Sakura frown the hyuuga heiress asked her what was wrong._

"_I just don't understand. Why do people need to protect me? Is it because I am bound to become their Queen someday?-" Sakura paused, thinking. "Is that it? They protect me because I'm going to be Queen?" Sakura said in a incredellous tone._

"_But that's just wrong! I mean if im bound to become the leader of these people shouldn't I be protecting them and not the other way around? And also I am bound to encounter the Darkness of the world and as I would be sitting on the throne alone, I would face it alone" Sakura said passionately, her eyes lit with determination and resolve. Resolve to break the boundaries to protect her people._

_Hinata, once again found herself at awe, as a lot of people find themselves when in the presence of the future Queen. " I guess you are right." Sakura beamed at her "Then you must promise me something __**Domina**__". _

_After hearing Hinata calling her Domina, Sakura's whole posture became serious. This is no longer a talk between a child and her beloved one-sama. It is a talk between two witches, a talk between a Queen and her loyal follower. Sensing the change in the child's aura, Hinata hid a proud smile._

"_Promise me that no matter what happen, you will not let yourself defeated. You must always defeat all the enemies in front of you and if fate is to call for you to kill that enemy, never hesitate. Even if it's me." Sakura shocked by what her Onee-sama's words implicate was not able to stop the widening of her eyes. Hinata taking Sakura's reaction as one of that wavering put her hands firmly at Sakura's shoulder._

"_Promise me Haruno, me." _

"_I-I Promise" With those words Hinata's whole posture had relaxed._

"_Good" Hinata smiled, though it never reaches her eyes. _As you will have to stand tall with thousands of people's live on your shoulder all on your own.

-Fanda-

Sakura noticing the familiar swish of Hinata's wand prayed with all her might that she is wrong.

"_Please Kami-sama, not that spell"_

"Avada Kadavra" Hinata shouted as Sakura out of reflex muttered a Protego spell.

Though Hinata was undeniably a powerful witch, it can also never be denied that despite the young age of the Haruno heir, Haruno Sakura is much more powerful. So when the Avada spell hit the protégo shield of Sakura, the avada spell had bounced back to Hinata thus killing her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Sakura shouted, despair clearly found in her voice as she watched her beloved _Onee-sama _hit the floor. Eyes, losing its usual shine.

-Fanda-

8 years later

Sakura POV

Eight years, it had been eight years since onee-sama died. It had also been eight years when I had been crowned as Queen and hunted down all of the corrupt officials of my country with Danzo being the first official to be subjected to the death potion.

Even though I had only reigned as Queen for eight years, I would not be exaggerating when I say that I had done a lot more improvement in my country compared to those leaders before me. And as I was able to stabilize the economy of my country, the elders it seems deem that it is time for me to find myself 10 eligible husbands to lead the country with me but that's just ridiculous right? I mean, how can they ask a ten turning yo eleven years old to find someone or _someones_ to marry? And not just one, but ten husbands? Are they bloody kidding me?

End of Sakura POV

-Fanda-

"Domina, we implore you to find yourself at least five husbands soon. As soon you have been governing us for eight years now and the people are growing anxious to have their Kings" Kakuzu, one of the newly appointed elders said. After the death of Hinata, Sakura had deemed all the elders as too old thus unfit for the new era that she would be bringing with her governance and had then, in Sakura's own words "_nicely_ asked all of them to retire" though her advisors doesn't think that blackmailing the elders is considered as nice. Although Sakura, in her moment of selfishness almost declared that she doesn't want to elect anymore elders but thought better of it. Thus a new group of elders named Akatsuki was elected.

"Of course, as finding _only_ five husbands is just like a walk in the park" Sakura replied dryly.

Kisame, another member of Akatsuki can be heard snickering was a very tall and muscular wizard. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with almost pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth.

Kakuzu glaring at Kisame tried to make his domina see reason. "Domina, I know that you might find it hard to find five eligible husbands but you must understand domina that as you are still young, you do not have any heirs and if something were to happen to you the people fear that another war for the throne will break out." Kakuzu was a tall, tanned, muscular man that towered over everyone in Akatsuki with the exception of Kisame Hoshigaki. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera.

Sakura sigh and hearing this Kakuzu knows that he had gotten their magnificent yet stubborn leader to see his reasoning.

"I understand. I shall think about it" Kakuzu hid a smile. "And if you'll excuse me I would like to resign to my quarters" Sakura said tiredly.

"Have a good night Domina" the Akatsuki members said bowing as Sakura made her way to the door.

-Fanda-

As Sakura was about to go to her quarters, she remembered a file in her office that she was supposed to read for today but had not been able to start reading through it as the meeting with the Akatsuki had taken longer than expected.

"_Annoying old mans"_ she angrily muttering to herself remembering the content of the meeting. Dismissing her two escorts and giving them the eye to stop them from protesting, Sakura made her way to her office.

-Fanda-

Queens Office

Arriving at the office, Sakura muttered a quick "_Lumos_" made a beeline to her desk. As Sakura was about to leave her office, she heard a noise outside her window and was surprised to see what cause it.

"_An owl? What is an owl doing here?_" Quickly opening the window the owl went inside her office and set itself on her table looking at her impatiently as if saying that it has a lot more better things to do. Sakura stared dumbly back at the owl wondering what, or who for this matter, in Merlins name would use an owl to send a letter to her? I mean don't we have a messenger hawk for that?

Sakura sighing loudly, took the letter tied to the owls leg and giving the owl some of her hidden chocolates (_Hey, Im still a child you know!_) and let the owl out of the window.

"Hmm.. I wonder who Albus Dumbledore is?" Sakura asked herself, unknowingly saying it aloud.

A review would be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

10 days ago

Hogwarts School of Magic, Headmaster's office

"Albus, you are not seriously leaving the boy alone to his demise are you? Not after knowing that He-who-must-not-be-named is back." A tall, strict looking woman said to a man named Albus.

"As much as I want to help the child Professor Mcgonagall, the Ministry doesn't believe that Voldemort is back and as of this moment, I am unable to do anything as they keep a critical eye on my every move." Albus sadly replied. Albus is a tall and thin man with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue that usually twinkled with kindness and mischief but as of this moment it only held regret and sadness.

"Is there truly nothing we can do?" Professor Mcgonagall sadly asks.

"Yes, unless-"

"Unless what, Albus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, cutting-off the headmaster. A small ounce of hope growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Unless there is someone that we may consider as an outside variable." Headmaster Dumbledore said, eyes once again twinkling.

"An outside variable?" A skeptical Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes, a variable that the ministry or the whole magical world of England knows not of." pause "It seems professor, we are not so hopeless after all."

-Fanda-

Present time

Haruno Castle, Queens office

"Albus Dumbledore?" Sakura,so deep in her thought did not notice that she was no longer alone, jumped a little. The man notices this and smirked.

"It would seem the Uchiha clan would need a reminder to teach its children not to eavesdrop." Sakura snapped at the intruder.

"Forgive me Domina, I never meant to eavesdrop but I cannot help but notice that you seem to be troubled?" the intruder started. "Would it be rude of me to ask her Majesty to tell just what is troubling you?" the intruder then smirked, knowing that his Domina would not be able to stay angry with him.

"Always the smooth talker huh, Sasuke?" Sakura sigh in defeat.

"Only for you Domina." Sasuke said with his infamous smirk in place. "So who is this Dumbledore guy? Not another marriage proposal, I hope." Sasuke said, trying his best to sound nonchalant when indirectly talking about Sakura's duty to find a husband soon. Even though Sasuke is five years older than Sakura, ever since he saw her dueling and defeating his older brother, Itachi, Sasuke had harbored secret amorous feelings for the magnificent Queen. Unfortunately, Sakura's father, the previous king before dying had made a law that stated that the current leader of the nation can't marry any of the heirs or clan head. The purpose of this law is unknown though the close advisors of the former king said that the law was made on a whim after the king witnessed his 1 year old daughter being professed by three clan heirs as their significant half.

"_Stupid overprotective king." _Sasuke thought to himself

"Albus Dumbledore seems to be the Headmaster of a school in England known as Hogwarts school of Magic" Sakura said, sitting in her chair. "And no, I do not believe it is another marriage proposal."

Opening the letter, Sakura read the content. The letter was not really long, actually it contains only three sentences and these three sentences absolutely make no sense. Any sensible person might think this was just a prank but Sakura can't help but notice the words on the bottom. _Will of Fire_

"_Now that is interesting" _Sakura said to herself. The words will of fire, especially written at the bottom part of your letter has a significant meaning. It would mean that this person wants to hire a _Shinobi, _a wizard or witch that is a master of his or her own field that are usually requested for silent killing.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's expression changed from that confusion to curiosity. "_-sigh-She really need to stop looking so damn cute"_ Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I wonder…" Taking her wand out, Sakura pointed it to the letter and muttered "Revalio." Suddenly the gibberish words in the letter rearranged itself.

"_Hiruzen,_

_Forgive me if I was not able to get in touch with you until now as you had warned me that I should only contact you when it is only absolutely necessary. My friend, though I do not want to do this but I am afraid that you are my only hope and I would like to ask for the "debt" you owed._

_Your friend,_

_Albus"_

"_Debt? Great Grandfather has a Debt to someone?" _

Now Sasuke is Curious_, w_atching Sakura's expression turn from triumph into bewilderment.

"So what does it say?" Sasuke asked, taking few, long strides to reach the Queen. Sakura sighing to herself, gave Sasuke the letter and look at the window. Sasuke reading the letter soon understand the reason of Sakura's bewilderment.

"Hiruzen? As in the King Haruno, Hiruzen?" Sasuke clarified. With a stiff nod, Sakura confirmed Sasuke's suspicion.

"What do you think of the content?"

Letting a long whistle, Sasuke then smirked.

"Didn't know there's still exists someone that old."

Sakura groaned to herself. "_Of all the -", "_SASUKE"

Chuckling to himself, Sasuke then turned serious.

"Domina, you do not really have the obligation to pay the deceased King Hiruzen. As the King is already dead, his debt should also be buried in his grave." Sasuke said, his face void of any emotion.

"I see" Sakura said contemplatively, then standing up and walking towards the door.

"What do you want to do Domina?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped by the door and smirked.

"You should rest Sasuke since _you're_ going to have a busy day tomorrow"

"What do you mean Domina? I already finished all my -" Sasuke stopped and realized what Sakura meant. "You're not-"

"Yes, I am." Sakura said smirking. "And you're going to finish all my paperwork". Sakura's smirk turned into a full blown smile by seeing Sasuke's mouth slightly ajar and his eyes slightly widening. Sakura not wanting to be there when Sasuke explodes, did the only sensible thing, she run.

"_3…2….1"_

"**DOMINA!**"

Sakura's Laughter can be heared on the castles hallway.

"_Scotland here I come_" Sakura excitedly thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nara, Shikamaru, heir of the infamous Nara clan is having a bad day. First , he woke up this morning by being dragged from his _lovely, soft, comforting _bed by his magnificent (cough**troublesome**cough) Queen and was then promptly thrown into the bathroom with only the instruction, to get ready. To get ready for what, he didn't know but he was not renowned as the genius strategist with an IQ of over 200 for nothing. So he quickly dressed himself of his formal robes and got out of his bathroom to have serious talk with his (cough**troublesome**cough) Queen about how sleep is the body's way to tell others to go away. But as he got out of his bathroom, he was grabbed and then suddenly felt the nauseous feeling of apparition.

And now, here he was, in a muggle café with his domina eating all kinds of sweets the café could offer.

"So, Domina, what are we doing here, a million miles away from home doing nothing but eating when I would rather be somewhere else?" Shikamaru said casually, albeit a little _too _casual for Sakura. Grinning, Sakura could feel a ball of feeling akin to pride welling inside her. After all, it's not an easy feat in getting into the lazy heir's nerve.

"Ah, don't be such a Kill joy Shika. Ah! Why dont you try this chocolate mousse? It has such a rich flavor." Sakura said, handing Shikamaru the plate that contains the delicacy and succesfully getting more into Shikamaru's nerve. Shikamaru declined the offer with a quick shake of head.

"Domina, as much as I love spending time with you, I believe you have brought the wrong person to accompany you as I believe the Yamanaka heir would be delighted, not to say much _more_ willing to accompany you in this extracurricular activities of yours" Shikamaru said, putting an emphasis to the word more to show, though indirectly, his irritation. The Yamanaka heir also known as Yamanaka, Ino is quite well known for her fondness for the young Queen and would sometimes drag Sakura outside the castle to play-date in some newly opened Wizard/Witches café or Sakura's sometimes displeasure, shopping. Though a lot of people find displeasure (cough**andsometimesjelousy**cough) in Ino's blunt attitude towards the Queen, no one can really say anything to her as she is considered as one of the best in her field, Information control.

Hearing the hidden meaning on his words, Sakura sighed to herself.

"In an hour, we are going to meet an old friend of great grandfather, who I might say the late king Hiruzen owed a debt to.-" Sakura started, putting her fork down the table and folding her hands of her and positioning her elbows on top of the table. Shikamaru's left eyebrow disappeared in his hairline as he heard Sakura's word.

"The late King Hiruzen? Owing a debt? That's ridiculous!" Shikamaru incredulously said, cutting Sakura's speech. The late King Hiruzen was considered as one of the greatest wizard of all times as he can perfectly copy all spells presented to him with only him seeing it once and That king owing a debt is just plain absurd.

"I am afraid that it is not as impossible as you think it is, Shika" Sakura said carefully. Though Shikamaru is incredulously smart, he has the tendency to stubbornly stick to his belief and Sakura describing his tendency in Shikamaru' s word is just plain _troublesome._

"_Really this woman really is too much troublesome_" Shikamaru thought, rubbing his forehead, feeling the signs of an incoming headache.

"Domina, let say what you say is true, then why are we here? You do not really have any obligation to pay the late king's debt to this man as the king is already dead." Shikamaru said, trying to once again to think logically.

"_Now I understand why she didn't bring Ino here." _Shikamaru thought. Ino despite her unlimited adoration toward Sakura would not be able to keep her hands to herself and would try to uncover as much information available toward this issue and seeing as they are in a muggle café, then that would only mean that she wants to reveal as little information as possible and with Ino's curiosity, that would not be possible.

"Aha! Now, that's the Shika that I know" Sakura said gleefully, looking like a child that found a treasure full of candies.

"You see Shika, I'm quite curious on what kind of man great grandfather owed a debt to. And also, don't you think this is interesting?" Sakura said with her eyes glinting with something that made Shikamaru gulped. He just know that it is the same glint she has when she had decidedly "nicely asked" the former elders that refused to resign from their position to resign if they do not want to be subjected to the newly improved painful way of _castration_. To say that Anko, a cousin of Ino that work on the same field, is proud is an underestimation to the pride she was feeling for the young queen after hearing this incident.

"_Really, women are troublesome…..not to say scary._" Shikamaru thought as he listens to Sakura's plan.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Muggle café

As I made my way to the muggle café, I cannot help but appreciate the taste of the person that invited me here.

"_Ah, what a sweet smell_" Albus thought almost dreamily, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Sir? Are you by any chance Mr. Albus Dumbledore?" a young man, wearing a waiter uniform asked Albus.

"Ah…yes, that would seem to be me" Albus replied. The young man looked at him and muttered something that suspiciously sound like _no wonder _and _both eye catching._

"Please, follow me sir." The waiter said leading Albus to a secluded yet elegant part of the hotel.

* * *

Headmaster POV

As we are nearing the table of the person or in this matter persons that I was about to meet, I cannot help but be astonished at the sight that I saw.

"_A child with pink hair? A metamorphagus perhaps?"_ I thought to myself. The young man dressed in a formal robe seems to notice me approaching and whispered something to the child. The child then put her fork down and looked at me and smiled. I was once again astonished as I saw the child's eye, not because it is the brightest green I had ever seen but due to the intelligence found in them.

"Ah, you must be Headmaster Dumbledore." I heard the child say, and I was once again astonished on the power and authority her voice held.

"_It would seem I would be feeling a lot of astonishment around this child" _ The young man, Shikamaru Nara he introduce himself, seem to read what I am thinking and chuckled and said that the child normally affect other people like that.

The child, Sakura Haruno, not knowing what we are talking about had a small frown and looked pointedly at Mr. Nara. Seeing that look, Mr. Nara and I made eye-contact and chuckled together.

Though, the pair totally fit the job-description for my unknown variable, I cannot help but have an ominous feeling. Looking at the innocent looking pair, I cannot help but remember Hiruzen's words

"Everyone is a moon Albus, and has a dark side which they never show to anybody."

_"-sigh- Just what have I gotten myself into_"

* * *

A/N:

It would seem that my crossover is of a bit "unclear", as my cousin mercilessly told me. So….I would like to apologize to the readers for my mistake as this is my first time posting a story for other people to read.

Hmm… so if you're wondering this crossover would start on the 2nd book of Harry Potter, the chamber of secrets and is also a SakuraXMulti kind of fic. The other characters in Naruto are a bit older than Sakura as I want to portray Sakura as a child Queen stirring the world of the adults and also because of a reason that would be revealed later on.

I would truly appreciate reviews and I'm also open to unbiased critics...

Thank you

-fanda-


	4. Chapter 4

Muggle café, England

"So you are telling me that Hiruzen is your great grandfather?" Albus asked Sakura, who is sitting right across from him and with Shikamaru on his left side. Sakura just nod her head for confirmation.

"And he is dead?" Sakura once again nod, patiently giving the Headmaster time to process the information that one of his closest friend is dead.

"H-how did he-?" _die. _Albus asked, his voice cracking a little bit.

"A lot of things happened in my country, Mr. Dumbledore. Things that I will not be able to tell you as my country's law forbid it and concerning how my great grandfather died, I also can't tell you but I can tell you this, Hiruzen Haruno died an honorable death." Sakura said, sipping her tea.

Dumbledore, forcing down the lump that seemed to lock itself in his throat, tried to logically think of the situation presented to him. Albus cannot help but feel perplexed as to the reason of this meeting as Hiruzen is already dead thus his grandchild is not obliged to answer to his call.

"I'm sorry for your lost Ms. Haruno but I cannot help but wonder, just what the meaning of this meeting is?" Albus said, the gears in his head churning to find a reasonable reason for this meeting to occur. Shikamaru, who has been silent during the whole interaction looked at Sakura and gulped.

"_Uh-Oh that damn twinkle is back._" Shikamaru thought nervously. Out of the corner of Shikamaru's eye, he noticed Sakura taking out something that looked like a letter. Albus seemed to recognize the item Sakura had taken out and can't help to once again feel perplexed.

Sakura then put the letter in the table and twisting it so that the content could be read by the headmaster. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow and looking at Sakura to explain.

"Mr. Dumbledore, do you know the meaning of this?" Sakura inquired, her wand pointing to the will of fire written at the bottom part of the letter.

"I am afraid not Ms. Haruno as Hiruzen only told me to write those words if I were to need his aid." Albus replied, watching as the child put her chin on her folded hands, with her elbows on top of the table.

Shikamaru hearing albus answer couldn't help but be distraught.

"_The late King couldn't possibly left his friend ignorant, right?" _Shikamaru thought. "_But on the other hand, I wouldn't really know what ideas run on the brilliant minds of the Haruno Royalty." _

Albus heard the Haruno child mumbled something that sound like interesting.

"Mr. Dumbledore, What do you know about my great grandfather's background?" Sakura questioned, her eyes boring into Dumbledore, as if daring him to lie. Letting out a sigh, Dumbledore answered Sakura.

"Truthfully, Hiruzen is very secretive when it comes to his past background. What I only know is that he comes from somewhere on the east and his country doesn't contain any muggles as the population of his country is one hundred percent magical."

"_So he really doesn't know a thing, well these is much more interesting than I thought._" Sakura gleefully thought.

"I see...You see the words will of fire contain a special meaning, especially if written on the bottom part of a letter" Sakura then turned her head to face Shikamaru. "Shika, if you would" her hands gesturing to the headmaster. Shikamaru understanding the meaning of her gesture sigh to himself.

_"Merlin! This is the reason I was brought here, wasn't I? Because she's bloody too lazy to explain! Really…and they call me lazy." _Sakura as if reading Shikamaru's thought just smiled at him.

"Our country offers a special kind of service. The people that rendered these services are called Shinobis, _Ombre de la lune_. Shinobis are witches or wizards that are considered as masters in their field. But they are not just your day-to-day magical folks; you see the services they rendered are mostly compost of protecting, healing and…Killing-" Shikamaru paused, letting the information to sink before continuing. "but of course as killing is considered as against the law, we only let few people to know of our existence and this" Shikamaru said pointing to the words will of fire on the letter "is a proof that you are aware of the Shinobi's existence and is requesting for our service."

Albus don't know what to think. A pandora's box, that's what this two are offering him.

"I still don't understand the meaning of this meeting" Albus said, feeling a headache coming.

"Well, you see Mr. Dumbledore, despite my great grandfather being dead you had legally request for a shinobi and considering your relationship with him, we are willing to accept your request" Sakura watched as the headmaster sipped his choco latte "for a fee of course" Sakura said as an afterthought.

"So…Mr. Dumbledore, please tell us about this Harry Potter" Sakura said and watched in delight as not only Dumbledore but also Shikamaru looked at her in astonishment.

"_She already got it all planned, doesn't she? –sigh- troublesome" _

"Please, don't be surprise Mr. Dumbledore. It is just standard protocol to have a background check on our client. After all, once your request is approved-" Sakura paused and looked at the Headmaster in the eye. "There is no turning back."

Sighing to himself, Albus decided to take his chances and tell the two foreigners about the situation of Harry Potter and his fear that the boy-who-lived will not be able to handle Voldemort's plan for his demise.

"_Now I wonder… just what would happen now that I had opened Pandora's box."_

_-Fanda-_

_Sasuke is tired. Dead tired._

_"Stupid, sadistic old man. Stupid spoiled clingy princess." _Sasuke muttered to himself as he made his way toward his father's office. He thought back to the reason just why he need to spend the past week to that bratty princess.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was just about to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat when a patronus stop him._

_"Sasuke, come to my office now." The voice of his father said and then the patronus disappeared leaving Sasuke curious._

_"I wonder what does he want?" With this thought, Sasuke made a total of 360 degree turn and made his was way to his father's office._

_Knocking on the door, Sasuke carefully fixed his facial expression so that it will reveal nothing of his emotion._

_Uchiha, Fugaku's booming voice told Sasuke to enter. As Sasuke entered, he silently observes his father's physique. _

_Fugaku Uchiha had short, dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). Now that is off duty, he wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. Although while he is on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. _

_"Father?You called for me?" Sasuke said, his voice not betraying anything he is feeling._

_Fugaku proudly watch his son as his whole stature reveals nothing on what he might be feeling right now._

_"Sasuke soon you are going to turn sixteen, a suitable age for marriage don't you think?" Fugaku said, searching for any reaction he might find but alas, it would seem he had trained his son properly as his son's posture remain stoic. _

_Fugaku grinned proudly to himself. Sasuke just look as his father, his eyes telling him to continue._

_"Though your mother suggest to let you choose your own bride, I cannot help but worry to your…ah! Lack of interest in women." Fugaku said, thinking about how his son seems to like to spend a lot of time with his friends, **male** friends in the palace. Oh poor Fugaku, if he only knows…_

_"Hn." Was only Sasuke's response. Although Sasuke looked totally relax, inside he was a total nervous wreck._

_"So I had put it in myself to help you find yourself a bride which is why for this week you will have the mission of accompanying the oldest daughter of King William, Princess Cheshire of the country of steel as she had especially asked for you to accompany her and is much more than willing to pay any price." Fugaku, inside his head, patted himself at the back for being such a good father._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That one week was hell for Sasuke and he realize just why the princess was named Cheshire as she had the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"_If I were to see that grin once more…Merlin forbid what I might do."_

The princess grin, it would seem is quite famous in her country as it shows her teeth that was white as steel, gleams like steel and Sasuke want nothing more than to smash his_ steel _sword to end it.

"_But I guess it worth it" _Sasuke thought, feeling the chain of the necklace he bought and remembering the exquisite design of the necklace, he can't help but think that it is perfect for his beloved Queen.

"_Now, if she would just realize that they were born for each other then-"_

_-Bump-_

Being rudely jolted back into reality by someone bumping into you was not a nice experience, so Sasuke was about to snapped to the person that bumped into him when he realize who it was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Glaring at the blond, Sasuke took notice of the tense atmosphere the castle had exuded. The guards seem to be at edge and he can notice some of the house elf, wiping an already gleamingly clean vase.

"_How did I not notice this?" _mentally shaking his head, Sasuke intensified his glare as Naruto seemed to be lost in his thought. Sasuke frowned.

"_Did something happen while I was away?" _

Naruto finally noticing Sasuke, beamed at him.

"TEME! Welcome back!" pulling Sasuke to give him a brotherly hug. Sasuke awkwardly returned the gesture by patting his friend at the back.

"Didn't know you would miss me this much Dope" Sasuke then smirked after hearing Naruto muttering about him being ungrateful brat.

"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke said nonchalantly trying not to sound like his prying.

"The clan heads gathering" Naruto said off-handedly. "You see, the heads are worried about Domina's decision on attending a school in London so we are planning to give her some of the clan's artifacts to ensure her safety." Naruto frowned "But the Queen said that she will only take one artifact thus the point of this meeting-to choose whose artifact to give to Domina" Naruto, noticing that Sasuke stopped walking also stop and look back at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto worried for his friend asked.

"Domina is leaving? When? "

"Tomorrow" Naruto said, watching as Sasuke almost looked like he flew with the speed he was using.

* * *

Palace Garden, Haruno Palace

Sakura was enjoying the serenity provided by the nature. Even as a child, Sakura always found herself at one with nature maybe that's the reason why she can easily wield her vast magic as according to the myths, magic was a gift from nature.

Sipping her tea, Sakura can't help but smirked triumphantly when she suddenly remember the meeting that occurred a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Queen's meeting room_

_The whole meeting room was in chaos after Sakura declared that she will be accepting the mission request of Albus Dumbledore of secretly protecting Harry Potter thus she will be attending the same school that he goes to, Hogwarts School of Magic._

_"Domina, this is ridiculous! You might get hurt!" one of the elders, Akasuna no Sasori, shouted._ _Akasuna Sasori, due to a potion-making gone wrong, was able to maintain the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, red hair which he inherited from his father. The other occupants seemed to agree as they muttered something along the same line as his._

_Sakura just silently listen as they all proclaim their concerns at the same time. Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan motioned Choza Akimichi, who was munching some chips while watching the scene before him, to silence the room. Not wasting any moment, Choza inhaled a lot of air and promptly shouted,_

_"**SILENCE!**" All the occupants in the room except Shikaku visibly cringed at the loud voice of the Akamichi clan head._

_"Now, seeing as we are all adults here-" the other occupants pointedly looked at both Sakura and Shikamaru, who looked like he just want to take a nap. "O-k…we are all **responsible individuals** here, I suggest we all talk like one." Shikaku looked at the occupants, as if daring them to defy him and turned to Sakura._

_"Domina, we understand that you feel that this request is personal but don't you think there are others that are suitable, not to say, gladly accept this request? Like the Hyuuga clan, with their all-seeing-eyes, I'm certain they would be able to protect Mr. Potter." Sakura, who has been silent ever since she said her decision observed the clan heads and the Akatsuki elders. They all looked like they already won and was looking at the Nara head appreciatively._

_Sakura smirked and to herself, "Looked the underneath of the underneath, old mans" _

_"Do you truly think I am ignorant, Shikaku?" The clan heads noticing the gleam in Sakura's eyes, gulped._

_"O-of course not, Domina but-" Sakura, raising her left palm, successfully stop Shikaku's speech._

_"I understand. You must think I'm being reckless with my decision; after all I had just turned eleven" with this, Shikaku heaved a sigh of relief._

_"Uh-oh, you must never let your guard down in front of a snake, dad" Shikamaru can't help but pity his dad as he can already feel the bomb exploding._

_"But I am sure; you had put all your trust to your heir, who was renowned for his amazing strategical skills, am I correct?" Shikaku reluctantly nod his head, already feeling where this would end up. _

_"Because you see, Shikamaru here had been with me when we went to London to discuss the content of the mission and he had agreed with me that I am the only suitable to accept this mission as the other shinobis of my age are still incompetent and having someone older is ineffective as Hogwarts has a certain wards and rules that prevent the higher levels to approach the lower level during class time." _

_"O-k! Clan Heads down, Akatsuki elders to go" Sakura muttered, looking at the clan heads solemn faces. _

_"But Domina, what about your duties?" Kankuru said, though he is also worried about the Queens safety, he knows that worrying about her safety are the clan head's duty while he as an elder, has the duty to ensure that the Queen would be able to perform her duty properly._

_"-whistle- Kakuzu you're going down" Shikamaru gleefully thought about the elder as he and the elder does not particularly mix well._

_"Please do not think that I had forgotten my duty as a queen, Kakuzu" Sakura turning her head so that she might be able to look at Kakuzu said. "Which is why I had installed a drawers in my office that will first, transport anything inside it to one of the compartment of my suitcase and the other drawer would receive the files that I had already finished." Sakura can't stop the smirk that latch itself on her face as she look at Kakuzu "And speaking of duties, weren't it you, Kakuzu that told me that I should put some effort in finding myself husbands? Well, don't you think me accepting this mission is a great opportunity to find one?" the utter bewilderment on Kakuzu's face was priceless._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"_I wish I brought a camera that time" _Sakura regretfully thought_. "Oh my… I wonder who it is?" _Looking at the direction of the entrance, where a lot of noise seems to be coming from_. "Sasuke? I wonder what got his knickers in a twist?"_

Sasuke, as he reached the table Sakura was using had then swiftly knelt down in front of Sakura.

"Domina, I beseech for you to reconsider your decision of leaving" Sasuke plead, desperation seeping into his voice.

_"Please…please don't leave me, My beloved Queen."_

* * *

As Sasuke knelt in front of Sakura, he could feel his heart breaking because no matter how much he denies it, Sakura would leave him.

"Sasuke?Please look at me" When Sasuke refused to look at her, Sakura then stood in front of Sasuke and cupped his face into her hands. Sakura gasped as she saw the emotions on Sasuke's usually guarded eyes. Pain, Regret, Grief and Betrayal

Although, she and Sasuke are close, there is always a part of Sasuke that he never let Sakura in but Sakura just let it go as she too never let anyone know just how much Hinata's death affect her. But now, Sakura realized that it was a bad move on her part as now, Sasuke is suffering. All because she had let his feelings grow.

Letting her hands fall at her side, she turned her back toward Sasuke not being able to stand the intensity of Sasuke's gaze.

"_Coward"_ a dark, sinister voice told her inside her head. Sakura just ignored the voice and look at the red tint sky.

"Why-?" Sakura gripped her left arm to avoid it from shaking as Sasuke's voice sound so broken.

"Why do you have to leave? Domina, I-I p-please, _Please _don't leave me." Sasuke knows he was now begging, an action a Uchiha would never do and it breaks Sakura's heart.

"I already accepted the mission Sasuke, I would leave tomorrow morning" Hearing this, Sasuke was not able to stop a broken sob that escaped him, Sakura's grip on her tighten as she had to physically stop herself from looking at Sasuke and hugging him and whisper sweet nothingness to him, that everything will be alright but that would be wrong… Sakura, for eight years now had a gaping hole in her heart, a hole that had been eating her alive since the day she saw Hinata's bright shining eyes turned dull. She cares for Sasuke but he deserves someone complete, someone that is not her.

"The-then please take me with you, Domina"

"You know the law forbids that Sasuke."

"I'll give it up. Everything Domina, just say the word. I'll give up everything." Sasuke said, his voice having a tint of insane hope found in them.

Turning so fast that Sakura had a whipsplash, Sakura faced Sasuke and slapped him.

"Never-Never repeat those words again Sasuke. Never" Sasuke, too stun to react, just looked at Sakura as she shake from anger.

"I-im sorry" Sasuke said looking too broken. Sakura, now facing Sasuke, can no longer take it and took Sasuke into her arms. She just let him as he hug her as if she was life itself and let him cry, whispering to his ears that it would be alright, that she was sorry, that she hope he will find someone who deserves him more than she does. She let him as his cries turned into sobs. She lets him as he exhausts himself to sleep. She lets him as he sleeps in her arms. Because that's the only thing she could do. Let him have an ounce of comfort and pray that tomorrow, happiness would be able to over shine the grief of yesterday.

* * *

Sakura woke up alone in the garden with Sasuke's outer robe protecting her from the morning cold.

-Pop-

Sakura hearing the sound of appartion, looked at her left and saw Whiskey, her personal house elf.

"Whiskey was told to take domina on the white Drawing room but whiskey is sorry domina as whiskey didn't know that domina is not yet ready" Sakura just smiled as the elf bowed to her.

"It's alright Whiskey as I think I am presentable enough" wearing Sasuke's robe which is a bit bigger than her, Sakura then grabbed the arms of whiskey and apparated into the white drawing room.

-Fanda-

The white drawing room is the biggest drawing room in the palace and Sakura silently thanked the person that choose this room as all of the clan heads and their respective heir are there, not to say the elders are also there to send her off. Sakura felt the warmth that flood inside her as she watch all the people in the room.

When she reached the center, Sakura was approached by Naruto holding out case that contains three artifacts.

"The one on the left is the Hisagia's clan artifact, a ring that would deflect minor spells and would be able to warn you if a spell is coming in your way, the one in the middle is the Uchiha clan's artifact, a bracelet that could turn into a sword and it can cut into anything and the last one is the Uzumaki Clan's artifact, an portkey earrings that could transport you on long distance though it can only be used once a day."

"Naruto, I told you I would only accept one" Sakura said, putting her hands on Sasuke's robe pocket. Sakura's eye widen as she touched something like a chain on the pocket. Looking at it, Sakura silently gasped as she saw the beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain necklace that has a pendant that is shaped like a Sakura flowers that has a red ruby, no an _Uchiha_ red ruby on the middle .Sakura then heard a gasped and looked up, seeing Naruto looking at her robes incredulously.

"Hey! Isnt that-" Naruto started to say but Sakura's attention was no longer to him as at the farthest corner of the room is Sasuke, smirking at her.

"It seems I already found my jewelry" Sakura said smiling and turning a key shaped portkey. Everyone, to Sakura just seemed to disappear as she and Sasuke smiled at each other, though Sasuke's looked like he was just smirking.

"Thank you" Sakura said before disappearing, her finger touching the back surface of the pendant where a _Semper et in aeternum was_ written. _Forever and always_

Naruto, stunned was gaping at the space where Sakura was occupying seconds ago and realizing that she did not choose any of the jewelries he was holding just gaped some more before letting out a big,bold…

"**W-WHAT!**"

* * *

A/N:

Hi.

Thank you for your reviews…I really appreciate it..

So in this chapter, I..you know..made Sasuke suffer…well you see, my cousin kinda requested it(coughforcedcough) since as she told me Sasuke was a jerk for leaving Sakura on that bench so to appease my drama queen cousin, I twist the story and made it so that Sasuke will feel the suffering Sakura felt..mwuahaha-OM-Sasuke whats that ax for?!O-k Sasuke calm down…Put that ax down..yes..yess…good boy, now fetch!..-throws Sakura bear- phew.

Please continue reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuu, a proud member of the heavenly dragon familiar and the only son of the great dragon Führer, the Head of the Heavenly dragons is not pleased.

Looking at how cozy that_ puny excuse of a dog_ talks to _his _mistress then yes, he is _not pleased._ Coiled on Sakura's shoulder, Ryuu was brought out of his musing by the sound of the train's whistle indicating that they are about to depart.

"So, Domina, it seems like Mr. Harrry Potter is not here. Are you sure your information is reliable?" Pakkun with his deep and gruff voice said. Ryuu hissed at the aspect that his mistress is being insulted.

"_Why this-!"_

"Are you by any chance insulting _my _mistress?"Ryuu said, trying in vain to hide that Pakkun is getting on his nerve.

"Shove it snake, I'm not talking to you". And that sentence is the last straw.

As they bicker, Sakura who was in between them, wisely ignored them and looked at the window when she suddenly saw something move at the corner of her eye.

"_Well, well, well_…"

"It would seem my information is indeed reliable though it seems that the said information is lacking on certain aspect" Sakura, who was still looking outside of the window said. The two familiar stopped bickering when they heard the familiar note in Sakura's voice and gave her their undivided attention.

"What do you mean by that domina?" His domina just pointed something outside the window that looked like a car, no a _flying car_, Pakkun incredulously thought.

"Is that by any chance-?" Pakkun inquired, referring to the dangling boy.

"Yes, It would seem the person dangling over there _is _my client, Pakkun" Sakura, with a little bit of irritation in her voice said.

"-_Sigh-the term hasn't even started, yet that boy seem to be already in trouble."_

"Ryuu"

"Yes, mistress?" Ryuu, eager to serve his mistress, answered.

_"_Possess that car and protect those boys." Without any further ado, Ryuu passed through the window glass and flew toward the flying car.

Sakura and Pakkun just watched until the car can no longer be seen.

"It would seem your school life would be full of interesting events" Pakkun who is still looking outside of the window stated. Sakura just smiled, thinking of the possible interesting event that Mr. Harry Potter would bring.

"_Ohh~…I have high expectations from you harry" _

_"_So, Domina, why is it that we are alone in this compartment in an obviously full train?" Pakkun said, breaking the silence. Sakura smirked.

"That my dear Pakkun, is what we call the wonders of magic." Sakura said, thinking the possible reaction of the students who would look at their compartment, where they would see a compartment full of creepy ghost that would smile eerily at them when they just so much as think of opening the cubicle.

"_Ah...Naruto would be very proud of me"_

* * *

"Domina, wake up" Pakkun said, gently shaking Sakura. When gentle was not effective in waking the sleeping pinket, Pakkun sigh in annoyance.

"_I guess it's time to use plan B_" Pakkun thought, taking out a bucket full of quick-dry cold water that he always use to wake his master's other student, the number one knucklehead ninja wizard, Uzumaki Naruto.

**_-Splash-_**

* * *

"D-do-domina d-d-don't y-y-o-you t-t-h-think I-I s-s-su-f-fered e-e-enough?" Pakkun said, shivering from the after-effect of the quick-dry cold water. Sakura just looked at him from the corner of her eye and continued to ignore him.

"First year! First Year! Over here!" A loud booming voice said to the students, bellowing to the first years to follow him. Sakura glancing at the first years, deemed it unnecessary to come with them, as they looked likebundles of nerve and proceed to follow the higher years in the carriage.

"D-d-domina?" Pakkun inquired, pointedly looking at the first year students following an semi-giant man_._

_"_Oh, hush up Pakkun." Sakura said. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to return to your master? Since I had already safely arrived at Hogwarts?" Sakura spied a terrestrial pulling a carriage that contains five students and proceed to an empty carriage.

"_Well, that is weird" _Sakura thought, thinking how the terrestrial tend to shy-away from humans.

"I-I-Im s-s-su-p-p-posed t-t-to r-r-r-et-t-turn w-w-h-e-e-en y-y-o-u enter t-t-th-the c-c-c-ast-t-le." Sakura sat on the carriage and finally looked at Pakkun. The poor dog was uncontrollably shivering from being splashed upon by the quick-dry cold water. The quick-dry cold water, just like its name, is a quick dry water made to have a longer effect. Though the quick-dry water is most commonly used warm as it is tend to be poured in the roads in winter season to avoid snow from pilling.

Finally, taking pity to the shivering familiar, Sakura swished her wand and silently cast a warming spell. Pakkun, feeling the warm enveloping him, sigh in contentment.

"Thank You Domina" Pakkun gratefully said. Sakura just nod and looked outside of the carriage as a twin ginger-heads made a beeline toward the carriage she is currently in.

* * *

Fred and George were talking about Quiditch as they walked toward their usual carriage when they notice that somebody is already sitting in it. Though the carriage can take at least four passengers, the twin found it unusual as that particular carriage is usually empty due to its break-neck kind of speed.

The twins made a beeline towards the carriage and sat in front of the unusual hair-colored girl.

Although other people would first notice Sakura's weird colored hair, the twins can't help but first notice how divine Sakura look especially when the moonlight hit her ivory-colored skin. Sakura feeling their stare looked at them curiously.

The twins were in awe as they notice the most beautiful emerald eyes they had ever seen. Fred, first to get over his trance, nudges his twin as he realizes that they are being rude. George, with his twins nudge coupled with the carriage jerk forward, almost fell from his sit.

Sakura watched in amusement as the twin who almost fell from his sit glared at the other twin and started to nudge each other. Sakura, no longer able to hold it in, burst in giggles as the twins looked at her and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sakura said, after controlling her giggles, and smiled at the twins.

"I'm Sakura, by the way" Taking out her wand, Sakura pointed it downwards and looked at the twins expectantly.

The twins at first thought the gesture as weird but then suddenly remember the old wizarding tradition of introduction their mother once taught them.

"I'm Fred" Fred said, taking out his wand also pointed it downward and successfully making their wand looked like an X.

"I'm George" George, mirroring his brothers gesture also pointed his wand downward and placed it on the other side of Sakura's wand. The point of their wand glowed for a moment at the contact.

"You're a foreigner aren't you?" Fred asked, pocketing his wand. Sakura smiled and nod her head.

"Yes, how were you able to figure it out?" The twins just looked at each other, a grin making its way into their features.

"Oh! Is it my accent?" Sakura looked horrified thinking how Naruto once sounded, speaking English with the Japanese accent as a joke.

"No, you don't really have an accent." George smiled hearing Sakura's sigh of relief.

"Actually, it was the way you introduce yourself" Fred said, continuing his brother's speech. Sakura just looked at them inquiringly as she doesn't remember doing any odd gestures when she introduced herself.

The twins, seeing the inquiring look in Sakura's face, chuckled inwardly.

"Only the few old pureblooded houses know that gesture and fewer uses it as the wizards and witches now are commonly from muggle heritages." George explained. Now, Sakura was looking at them in a mixture of astonishment and puzzlement.

"You do not teach the muggleborns about the wizarding traditions?"

"Nope, not really, as the wizarding traditions are considered as too old for the new generation" Fred enlightened Sakura.

"Oh." Was Sakura's only response, blushing to the aspect of being called old traditional witch albeit indirectly.

The twins, seeing how cute Sakura looked when she blush, looked at each other and agreed that they both like seeing Sakura blush thus from then on until they arrived at Hogwarts tried to make her blush again though unfortunately for them Sakura just laughed at their attempt, but fortunately they also like her laugh.

Pakkun, who was silently watching the exchange between the three believed that the twins are unconsciously flirting with Sakura…and is failing miserably.

"_Ah…Young love"_

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, the twins finally notice the robe Sakura is wearing and was puzzled when they realize that Sakura is an incoming first year.

"Sakura, are you by any chance an incoming first year?" Fred inquired.

"Yes" The twins stared at each other and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, you know, you're not supposed to use the carriage until you're in second year." George explained. Sakura just looked at them, silently asking them why.

"You see, the first year are supposed to enter the great hall after the higher years to be sorted into a house." Fred said, enlightening Sakura to Hogwarts tradition.

"Is that so?" Sakura said, finally realizing why the first years are being separated to the first years.

"Yes" the twin said in unison. Sakura noticing Pakkun silently sneaking out of the gates, grabbed his collar.

"Pakkun, before you leave I have a mission for you. Go to the Headmasters office and tell him I would be late for sorting" Pakkun just nod and in a poof of smoke, disappeared.

The twins just stared bewildered at the space the pug-face dog was laying moments ago.

"_Wicked_" the twins thought in unison.

"It was nice meeting the two of you" Sakura taking advantage of their bewilderment, left immediately.

"_Afterall, I have a castle to explore" _Sakura excitedly thought.

* * *

After hours of exploring the castle Sakura supposed that it was time to go to the Great hall to be sorted.

Arriving at the closed doors of the great hall, Sakura can't help but be amazed at the big oak door.

"_Such a high quality door, no wonder it is called great hall"_

Sakura, without farther ado pushed the doors open just as the last first year was sorted in hufflepuff. The students all looked at her and Sakura spied the twins grinning at her in the table that is full of students wearing a robe that has a red and gold colored collar.

Sakura, who was always in the presence of a lot of people did not think the situation unusual and had proceed in front of the sorting hat.

Professor Mcgonagall, after recovering from her shock that a student, a first year no less to be late, realized that this child must be the Sakura Haruno the headmaster warned her about earlier.

Even though Minerva Mcgonagall was itching to reprimand the child for being late, she just let it slide as the headmaster already told her that the child is a foreigner thus unable to know the Hogwarts tradition so she will let it slide…_for now._

"Sakura Haruno?" Minerva asked, silencing the murmurs that erupted in the hall. Professor Mcgonagall waited for Sakura's nod of confirmation before gesturing her towards the chair.

Sakura, with her head held high sat at the chair as if it rightfully belongs to her. The students once again erupted in a series of murmurs about the pink-haired foreigner as she sat like a Queen being hailed instead of being a bundle of nervousness.

Professor Mcgonagall promptly put the sorting hat on Sakura's head.

The last thing that Sakura saw before the hat obscured her vision was a blond haired boy with stormy grey eyes looking at her and evaluating her worth.

* * *

A/N:

So Sorry that its a bit short...

my finals are coming up and I need to finish all my requirements..

Please Read and Review

P.S. Im not planning to abandon SasuSaku..

-fanda


	6. Chapter 6

King Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose.

The king's wardrobe is mostly composed of a green short shirt kimono robes and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama, his frog familiar, has in his as well.

Despite the people, mainly the elders, underestimating him due to his _hobby_, Jiraiya was raised as a king. And as a child, he was educated and trained to know the ins and outs of politics so when he first saw his daughter and noticed that her eyes held intelligence that is ages beyond her, he began to worry.

When the King's closest advisors, Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha began to notice the strange behavior the king seem to adopt whenever his daughter was mentioned in their meetings and when they had confronted him, Jiraiya had told them of his worries.

In spite of the two clan heads assuring him that he was just being paranoid and his fear was completely groundless, Jiraiya continue to worry. And when five months had passed after the princess birth, he realized that his fear was not as groundless as they thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_King's Quarters_

_"What do you mean she just disappeared for **five hours** in a room that has ten **elite **wizards guarding it and was later then found in the garden, which I might say is the farthest place from her room?" Jiraiya glowered at the wizard who looked like he is going to piss himself. Fugaku who was standing on the left of Jiraiya gently put his hand on the King's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. _

_Sitting back on his seat, Jiraiya rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. Hiashi who was standing on the right side of the King, nod at the trembling wizard which immediately apparated in, without a doubt, to a nearest bar to get himself a drink._

_Hiashi, hearing Jiraiya sigh, had gracefully kneeled in front of him, with Fugaku following his example a moments later. The two clan heads had waited patiently as their king assembles his thoughts. _

_"Tomorrow…" Jiraiya trailed, as if he dreaded to say the next words. Mentally shaking himself, Jiraiya continued with much more conviction. "Tomorrow, we will be visiting Chiyo-sama. With Sakura" _

_To say the clan heads present was shocked was an understatement as despite Chiyo Akasuna being well-known for her words of wisdom, she is also well-known for her bottomless hate for the royal family, especially to the current king as she blame him for her son's and his wife's death leaving her grandson as parentless thus, the royal family only turn to her as a last resort._

_"Your Majesty, surely you are just exaggerating the situation. May I suggest we observe and analyze the situation more?" Hiashi humbly said. _

_Out of reflex, Hiashi caught a roll-up parchment Jiraiya had thrown his way. Curiously looking at the King who looked like he aged ten years in just a few minutes, he un-rolled the parchment and read._

_Hiashi, even with hours of practice in front of his bathroom mirror to keep his emotionless mask, could not stop his eyebrows disappearing in his hairline and his eyes from widening. With disbelief coloring his feature, Hiashi looked at Jiraiya. _

_Fugaku, no longer able to contain his curiosity subtly peeked at the parchment's content though he should have known that with the Hyuuga's all seeing-eye, nothing escapes Hiashi. Still deep in thought, Hiashi handed the parchment to Fugaku. _

_Inwardly embarrassed, Fugaku read the content. _

_"Intended for the fulfillment of the King's request, the Princess Sakura Haruno had undergone a complete magical medical examination and we are able to site some of the following:_

_Overly developed Magical core_

_Fast Self-healing_

_Overly developed Cognitive ability_

_Incredible Wandless and Non-verbal magic control_

_Noted to be able to heal others_

_Noted to have a great affinity with nature_

_Signed by Kabuto Yakushi and Medical team"_

_Fugaku now understand Jiraiya's decision of consulting the old witch, with the current war happening, Jiraiya fears that someone (coughDanzocough) might have done something to the princess when she is still being conceived and is planning to use her as a weapon for the war. _

_Noticing something on the bottom part of the parchment, a small blot of ink, that would have been easily gone unnoticed, Fugaku had then flip the parchment and suddenly felt dread in his stomach because at the bottom of the parchment was the words:_

_Obliviated _

_Signed Inoichi_

* * *

Though Chiyo Akasuna nearly hexed Jiraiya when he had the guts to be in her line of vision but with just one look at the five month old child, she lowered her hand and silently gestured the king inside, while Fugaku and Hiashi guard the door outside.

After an hour, the king, carrying the sleeping infant, exit out of the door looking white as a ghost.

"You're Majesty?" Fugaku asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Fugaku, I want you and Madara on my office. As soon as possible." And with that Jiraiya apparated back at the castle.

Hiashi and Fugaku made an eye contact and apparated.

* * *

Kings office

Jiraiya kept pacing back and forth waiting for the two Uchiha to arrive.

"_Just where the bloody hell are they?!" _Jiraiya scream in his mind.

When a few minutes more the two Uchihas still did not arrive, he took out his wand and was about to perform the patronus charm when he heard a knock. With a few long strides, he immediately reached the door, thrown it open and pulled the Uchihas into the room.

Inside the King continued to pace and suddenly stopped and looked at the two of them in the eye.

"Fugaku Uchiha and Madara Uchiha"

The two Uchiha then kneeled, waiting for the King to continue.

"From this moment on, you will use any means necessary for Sakura to learn to block her mind."

Madara, who has guard the princess once and was enamored by her smiles, was not able to stop a protest to come out of his mouth. Jiraiya who was wearing an emotionless mask had suddenly adopted a determined emotion and said with so much passion that two other occupant of the room felt his magic wash over them.

"Damn the consequences. I will not let my daughter be manipulated to become a weapon. She will not be tarnished by the current war because I will end this war."

* * *

With Madara and Fugaku training Sakura, her mind had become impenetrable but there had been consequence, a part of her mind had split and made herself into a different entity and became Sakura's mind guard. Due to the other entity only being able to be inside her, Sakura had then called her Inner Sakura or Inner for short.

Present Time

Hogwarts

When Sakura felt the hat's feather-like touch trying to enter her mind, Inner woke up and had rudely caught the hat's essence.

Inside Sakura's mind

A woman that looked like the older version of Sakura is sitting on the back of a man…well a chained man. Crouching in front of the man's face, Sakura greeted the man.

"Hello, Mr. Sorting hat." The man just stared at Sakura, confused of the current predicament he is in.

"You must be confused Mr. Sorting hat but you see you were trying to enter my mind without permission. And _you_ cannot blame me for retaliating"

The chained man then tried to have a much more comfortable position by wiggling but had stopped when Inner suddenly slap his bottom, _hard_. The man gasped, feeling pain for the first time in millennia.

Inner snickered, enjoying his discomfort.

"Bloody Sadist" the man muttered.

"Hey! I heard that" Inner exclaimed.

Sakura, ignoring Inner, continued to look at the man raising her right eyebrow indicating that she is waiting for the man to explain. Sighing, the man resigned to his uncomfortable position and looked at the girl.

"I am Goddric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts though you may know me as the sorting hat and I was not trying to be rude when I tried entering your mind as I usually just pass through your memory to find qualities that will let me sort you into a house." The man, Goddric, explained.

Gesturing for inner to free Goddric, in which Inner was grudgingly did, mumbling some things about kids and boring. After freeing Goddric, inner then proceed to leave, seeing no more reason to stay. The man just looked at the woman as she walk away and when she can no longer be seen, sat up.

"I see. Mr. Goddric, I apologize, I was not aware that it was a tradition of sort but I must say that you will have to sort me without looking at my memories as I would be going against my country's law of secrecy."

"Ah-but that is not possible miss Haruno as I cannot just put you in a house that would not be able to nourish you and might worse-ruin you." Goddric said, shaking his head to prove his point.

A deafening silence ensued between the two as they mulled over what is the best way to solve this dilemma.

Suddenly, Sakura clapped her hands in delight.

"I had an idea. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Goddric suspiciously asked.

_"Well, if you were just innocently doing your job and were suddenly pinned down to the ground with shackles binding your whole body then I guess I have the right to be suspicious, right?" _the man thought darkly.

"Well, a clan in my country with a very special kind of abilities had developed a way to ensure that secrets can only be known to the secret holders. It's like an Unbreakable Vow but instead of exchanging vow with each other, you're going to exchange information and a rune that only we can see, shall appear to ensure that the secret shall remain only to the secret holder."

Goddric nodded but thinking back on how cautious the child seem in giving out information, he can't help but be wary of this _deal_.

"So what's the catch?"

Sakura hid a smile.

"You're right. The two wizards involved are not allowed to tell other people about the information given to them or else face death though in your case eternal destruction of the items that has a touch of your magic in them." Seeing Goddric's questioning look, Sakura continued

"That is right. All the Gryffindor artifacts, including Hogwarts"

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted

The hall, had been silent for a moment as the information sink in. The students and professors alike had erupted into murmur as the pink-haired student had worn the sorting hat for fifteen minutes, even Lily Evans didn't took that long to be sorted and she was considered as the hardest student to be sorted!

Sitting in the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, who was silently smirking to himself, not bothering to partake in his fellow housemates gossiping, watched as the center of the gossip gracefully walk toward the slytherin table.

Draco with his sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features was the epitome of a true Malfoy, and being the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, he always have the special things and being a slytherin this _things _is not just limited to objects.

Sakura Haruno with her unique and exquisite beauty and, judging by how she bears herself, a pureblood generally screams special to those of the slytherin house.

Looking at the pink haired girl, who was eyeing the pumpkin juice critically, Draco could not help but smirk at how Sakura Haruno would make him the top of the hierarchy at the slytherin house and would cover up his father's initial disappointment of him being bested by that _mudblood _Granger.

"_Yes" _Draco thought to himself

"_Sakura Haruno is a trophy worthy of being one of my followers. Afterall, a Malfoy always have the best."_

* * *

A/N:

hi! Its a bit short but Im having an unfortunate disease called writers block and I, for Kami's sake, cant find any good stories to cure it. So.. im hoping you can suggest some stories?  
Thanks!

So some of you might not really want Sakura in Slytherin but there's a reason(that would be revealed in the next chapter)that she was put in slytherin.

P.s.I was pleasantly surprise when my story had actually reached an 20 above reviews and I just want to tell you guys that Im really really grateful! Please keep on reviewing!

-fanda


	7. Chapter 7

After the feast, all the students, specially the first years, had followed their house prefects to lead them to their respective common rooms. Sakura, after a tiring day, wants nothing but to sleep right now ,but alas, the Gods had another plan for her, as a child of 12 years with a platinum blond hair with two gluttons, each munching a piece or two of food, following him, are heading towards her.

The slitherin students, standing in front of the painting that would lead them to their common room, waited for the prefects to tell them the password.

Draco, like a true slytherin, had strike when it was least expected.

He _accidentally _bumped into Sakura, making her stumble into the nearby armor and landing on the floor with a loud crash. The slitherin's attention was now turned to her.

With her tiring day combined with the fact that she has never been humiliated like this before, It took all of Sakura's restraint not to blow up and hex each person that dare look at her humiliating form.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned sounding voice.

Glancing up, Sakura had realize that the boy hadn't, unfortunately "_or maybe it was fortunately?"_, managed to perfect his mask of concerned as Sakura could see the arrogant smirk he was trying to hide.

_"Why this-!?"_

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sakura once again look up and smile at the boy who is now on the top of her must-get-revenge-on list.

"_Time may be gold but patience is a virtue" Inner whispered, chuckling darkly from the deep part of Sakura's mind._

"I would say I am fine dear sir but unfortunately I am on the floor with pieces of armor as company" Sakura smoothly answered, hoping no one had notice the underlying sardonic-ness. Her wish would have been granted if it weren't for the fact that she is surrounded by students of the slytherin house, who were said to be masters of unpeeling your words and using every advantages they could get out of it.

_"Slytherin check"_

_"Quick-witted, check"_

Offering his hand, Draco waited for her to stop staring at his hand and impatiently stomp his feet "_in his mind of course as in the outside he is the epitome of a great gentlemen_".

Snapping out of her staring, Sakura grab the offered hand and felt herself being hoisted up.

"Thank you, sir-?"

_"Well Mannered, check"_

Draco almost lost the fight with his growing smirk as the pink haired first year looked more pleasing to the eye close-up.

"_Pretty, check_"

"Where are my manners, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said, bowing in chivalrous way and once again offering his hand.

"And you are?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno" Sakura said, putting her hand on his offered hand.

"A wonderful name for a wonderful looking lady." Draco said, lightly kissing Sakura's knuckles and flashing the infamous Malfoy smirk that melt even 5th year girls "_occasionally boy's" _heart_._

Sakura just look at him, unimpressed with his supposed to be act of chivalry.

"_Not easily swayed, Check_"

"With the England's magical society being so small I cannot help but wonder how I never heard of the Haruno family before." Draco's voice may sound casual yet Sakura could feel the pressure building up as the slytherins wait for her answer.

"_Ah~ here it is, the England's infamous Pureblood begotism. How wonderful." Sakura sarcastically thought._

Compared to the pressure she had felt in the Royal Castle before, this kind of pressure is nothing. With her calculative mind processing a million pros and cons a second,

Sakura smiled and said.

"That would be because the Harunos are not of this country. I am merely here due to a business my family is currently undertaking. I would not be boring you with details but I assure you that it is of magical in nature."

With that statement the building tension suddenly vanished and the slitherin students lost their interest.

The prefects seeing their cue to perform their duties once again called the first years to explain the house rules.

Sakura, wanting to get this over with turned to Draco, giving him a quick "see you later", walked towards a group of first years being briefed by the prefects.

Draco just watches as the pink haired first year go through the painting and out of his sight. Crabb and Goyle, both full from their snacks now deemed it that they now both want to sleep, shifted from one foot to another impatiently as Draco searched something in his pocket but stopped as he remembered that he is not alone.

"Crabb, Goyle I'll meet you both at the common room." Crabb and Goyle did not need to be told twice as they both walk through the painting and into the common room.

Draco, finally alone in the hallway took out a piece of paper his father gave him before getting on the Hogwarts express, saying something about not being too early.

Characteristics:

SlytherinQuick-wittedWell-manneredBeautiful or pleasing to the eyesNot easily swayed**Pureblood**

Draco doesn't really know what this list was for but he knows one thing for sure;

"Father would be pleased"

* * *

Sakura woke up very early the next morning.

Staring at her moist ceiling, Sakura began to recall her encounter with the sorting hat.

Flashback

"So what's the catch?"

Sakura hid a smile.

"You're right. The two wizards involved are not allowed to tell other people about the information given to them or else face death though in your case eternal destruction of the items that has a touch of your magic in them." Seeing Goddric's questioning look, Sakura continued

"That is right. All the Gryffindor artifacts, including Hogwarts"

After a moment of silence, Godric opened his mouth to say something but was cut-off by a shout of Shannaro coming from inner, who had somehow sneakily position herself behind him, carrying an enlarged hammer which she had promptly use to knock Godric unconscious.

Face meet palm.

"_Can a consciousness even become unconscious?-Sigh-the wonders of magic."_

Shaking her head, Sakura assessed the situation.

Turning her attention to inner, that was shouldering the enlarged hammer on her right shoulder and is currently in a nice guy pose with her left feet on top Godric's unconscious form, and if this scene wasn't ridiculous enough, it was completed with a sunset background.

"_I knew agreeing in chaperoning Lee-san and Tenten-san's date was a bad idea."_

"Inner, would you please explain to me just what happened?"

Inner, hearing the warning tone of her exterior ego, snapped out of her nice guy pose and look at Sakura who was staring at her with those stares your parents gave you when you're in trouble.

Inner gulped and tried to win her good grace back by looking at her with a puppy dog eyes coupled with a slightly pouting mouth.

"B-b-b-b-bu-bu-but" Inner started but seeing Sakura still staring at her with the _stare, _sighed and sat down into a chair that magically appeared out of thin air.

"You were taking too long and I got bored" Inner said, looking at Sakura as if that reason was enough to justify her actions.

"Oh?" was Sakura's only answer, smiling in a creepy way that made all of inners hair stand on one end.

"W-well, you also got something out of it right? You won't need to show him your memories and also it saves you the effort of dealing with him." Inner explained, puffing out her chest as if she had just solved the greatest mystery of all times.

Rubbing her temples, Sakura wondered why she even asks, with inner's twisted logic and all.

Seeing Sakura's reaction or lack-thereof, Inner turned to a corner to wallow in self-pity muttering something about her being underappreciated.

Sighing at her inner's antic; Sakura stood up and walked towards Godric's prone form.

Inner once again bored that her outer is not paying her any attention, looked at her and grinned at Sakura fumbling the man's prone form.

"_Hehehe~ the apple doesn't fall far from tree" _inner mentally snickered.

* * *

Sakura, in contrast to Inner's thinking was not actually harassing Godric'sbody, she was actually looking for a way to be able to connect this man's consciousness to his real form.

"_From what I observed, the hat is this man's anchor to this world as the students need to be in contact with it material form to be sorted." Sakura analyzed_

Sakura was about to open Godric's dress robe when suddenly there was a flash coming from behind her.

Slowly turning her head, Sakura watch as _her_ Inner is crying a river, holding a camera and muttering about how Father would be so proud and of how her outer-chan is finally growing up.

Quickly snapping back her head forward, Sakura once again started fumbling with the unconscious man's form.

Shock with Sakura's quick dismissal, Inner once again sulked in the corner.

"_Sometimes I wonder if she's truly from me"_

After a few minutes of fumbling, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and balled herself.

Snapping out of her mopping, Inner look at Sakura's frustrated form and took a step closer.

Poking Sakura's defeated form, Inner expecting a reaction quickly moved back to a corner but when nothing came, inner once again repeated her action until,

"What are **you** doing?" Sakura said looking at her Inner'r hand that was posed to poke her again.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well" Inner stammered, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

Glaring, Sakura threw her a nasty look that made Inner sit up properly.

"Inner" Sakura ominously said.

"YES!"

" . "

"Yes!"

"…."

"Uhhh—what should I fix?"

Sakura gave inner a You-said-yes-yet-you-don't-know-what-to-fix-are-you-an-IDIOT? Look.

"Hey! It's not my fault you get all the smarts. I mean it's only fair right? I get all the beauty; you get all the brains." Inner reasoned.

Sighing, Sakura just gave up to her fate.

"As you may recall, this man-"pointing to the unconscious form of Godric "is the _sorting_ hat that _sorts _people into houses and since this man is unable to wake up due to some _circumstances_-"here Inner gulped "I am finding his connection to his material form to put myself in any house"

Inner's mouth forms a perfect imitation of a letter o before grinning sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say so?"

Sakura gave inner a pointed look, prompting her to continue.

"Well, you know that your mind is my domain right? This means I control everything here, I can make things happen here that is deemed impossible outside. That man being unconscious despite it being logically impossible is because he is inside your mind thus considered as part of my domain." Crouching in front of Godric's prone form and brushing a stray hair out of his face, Inner lifted his chin.

"And until he leave your mind, he will be considered as mine, making it possible to do this" Inner said before proceeding to kiss Godric.

Sakura's eyes glazed over as memories of students being sorted come to her mind and after a while heard a distant Slytherin being shout.

The sorting was unceremoniously taken out of Sakura's head snapping her out of her daze.

Swaying a bit, Sakura stood up and looked at the students faces, remembering how all they are sorted.

Mentally shaking her head Sakura was about to head towards the Ravenclaw table when Inner's voice stopped her.

"_I sorted us to the Slytherin" _

_"Slytherin?Why?"_

_"I thought their house color would look good on us"_

Blinking, Sakura proceed to the table for the ambitious and cunning.

"_Oh well, at least Ino would be happy with that reason" _was Sakura's last thought before she was greeted by her fellow slytherin students.

* * *

A/N: Halloo... i know its been a while..its just that i've been soooooooooo busy..

anyway I tried to lessen my grammatical error in this one..

hope you like it.

P.S. I just want to say thank you to those people that tried to correct my past errors and had suggested a lot of things..

I'm actually planning to rewrite all the chapter after I find myself a good and hardworking beta..

R&R

fanda~


End file.
